Invasion of F
by laze jovanov
Summary: Frieza comes to Earth and wants to take it over, but the justice league are aware of his unexpected arrival and will battle to stop him. Will the succeed or will they fall ?


A saucer-shaped spaceship comes from outer space,enters Earth and lands on a mountain

Inside The Spaceship

"We are here Lord Frieza" one soldier said to the being with horns who was sitting on a floating chair "Excellent now prepare the invasion" the being said with an evil smirk on his face.

 **Watchtower**

The alarm went off in the watchtower

"What's going on ?" asked Superman as he flew to the screen along with the rest of the justice leagures only to see some alien soldiers attacking Metropolis.

"It's not just happening in Metropolis" Batman said as he clicked a button to show Gotham and more cities under attack by these alien soldiers who all appaere to wear the same armor and some had blasting weapons.

"We can't just stand here innocent people are dying. Let's move gather every leagure we have !" Superman shouted as he and the rest of the main leagures were teleported to Metropolis and the other heroes to the other places that were under attack.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

"Alright everyone surrender now or die !" One Soldier laughed but then he was sent flying in a building by a punch from Superman

"No thanks this world is off limits" Superman said as he and other 7 main heroes went to attack the soldiers and the soldiers came for the leagures. But as soon as the fight started The 7 main heroes quickly defeated most of the soldiers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the spaceship**

"Lord Frieza it appearas that this planet has some deffenders and they appeare to be winning though the other defenders of this planet don't seem to be doing so well" The Soldier that was watching the monitor said to the being who was displeased by this.

"It seems that I may need to get my hands dirty" The Being said as he flew out of his ship "Come Sorbet,Tagoma and Shismai" He told his three elite soldiers to come as they all flew into Metropolis.

* * *

 **In Metropolis**

The heroes have defeated all of the soldiers

"Well I guess that raps it up" Flash said with his arms crossed

"Oh I'm afraid it's just getting started" A unknown voice said as they all looked up to see 4 more aliens coming but the on in the middle that was sitting on the floating chair appeared to be the leader

"I'm assuming your the leader here" Superman said to the being who was sitting on the floating chair

"Indeed I am my name is Lord Frieza. Sorbet ?" Frieza asked Sorbet about their power levels

"They are quite high especially the one with the blue out fit and the S symbol he seems to have a power level of over 378,000,000" He said"It's a good thing we have these scouters that can pick up enormous power levels" The short blue alien said

"hohoho My, That's quite impressive no wonder you were able to defeat my soldiers so quickly" Frieza laughed "Might I ask which planet are you from you can't possibly be from a planet like this"Frieza asked Superman

"If you wanna know I'm from the planet Krypton" Superman said much to Frieza's surprise

"...Krypton you say...so there are some survivors after all" Frieza said as he smirked again just in time as Supergirl arrived she heard what Frieza just said.

"What are you talking about ?" Supergirl asked catching Frieza's and his elite's attention

"Well another Krypton survivor I see" Frieza said as he chuckled at her as the super heroin felt goose bumps

"Enough ! how do you know about Krypton" Superman demanded to know

"Shut up ! Do not disrespect Lord Frieza !" Sorbet yelled at Superman

"Now,now Sorbet they are confused and I'm going tell them a little tale which they might find interesting" Frieza said with a smirk

 **FLASHBACK**

Frieza's spaceship lands on Krypton and begins invading. The Kryptonians were defenseless as the soldiers began slaughtering them , then the Kryptonins gave up their planet to Frieza.

"Please Frieza spear our planet we will make you all kind of weapons if you like" Jor El begged Frieza as he bowed to him

"Fufufu...very well. You keep working and I'll let your planet be" Frieza said as he along with Zarbon and Dodoria went in the ship

 **INSIDE JOR EL"S HOUSE**

"We must send Kal El away from Krypton now" Jor El said to his wife

"But didn't he say that-" Lara el tried to finish but never got to as Jor El said

"I know that he will blow up Krypton,I know what type he is" He said with an angry expression as they put Kal El in the the ship a launched it.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

"I believe it's time for some nice fireworks" Frieza said as he was sitting on his floating chair outside his ship along with Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Is it really neccisery sir ? I mean they did make some useful weapons and improved our scouters" Zarbon said

"Yes I know Zarbon...but we have already enough of those and besides that's all this planet is useful for" Frieza said with a smirk the lifts a finger and creates a Supernova then throws the attack at the planet causing it to explode. The explosion was so great that it torn it's sister planet Argo too far away from the Sun.

"hahaha oh how amusing. Now then let's go to planet Vegeta" Frieza said as he,Zarbon and Dodoria went back in the ship and flew away.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"What a wonderful story wouldn't you agree ?" Frieza asked the now shocked Justice League. Kara had rage flowing through her while her cousin was just the same as she was.

"What's wrong didn't you enjoy the story I told you?" Frieza asked with a smirk. Then Supergirl flew directly at Frieza who was still smirking but before she could hit the sadistic alien overlord Tagoma appeared right in front of her and kicked her away. With that the Justice League and Frieza's elite charged at each other.

Tagoma battled Wonder Woman and Green Lantern,Shismai battled Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl,Sorbet battled the Flash and Batman and Frieza took on Superman and Supergirl. Wonder Woman attempts to punch Tagoma but the elite soldier avoided her punch,grabbed her arm and throws her to the ground then Lantern creates a bubble to trap the alien but Tagoma broke it with one punch. Hawkgirl attempts to his Shisami with her mace but the red alien grabs her weapon and punches her directly in the face knocking her down, then he saw the martian flying towards then he throws Hawkgirl's weapon at him but J'onn turned intangible and avoids it. Sorbet shoots multiple lasers from his ring trying to hit the Flash but could not as the Flash was far too fast while Sorbet was distracted Batman threw several battarncs at him to which Sorbet destroys easily and attemts to shoot Batman with his ring but before the laser could hit the Dark Knight...Flash uses his super speed,grabs Batman and avoids the attack.

* * *

"Your gonna pay for what you did Frieza !" Superman said with hate as he charged at Frieza. Frieza however disappears are appears above the Man Of Steel and knees him on the back sending him down to the ground.

"I know that hit was not strong enough to damage you so why not I just show...my true form" A purple aura appears around Frieza as he begins to transform. After he transformed he had a lizard-like appearance,he was taller than before, his skin became pure white,his horns were gone, he had purple sections around his head,forearms,shoulders,abdomen and shins.

After Superman recovered he looked up in surprise to see the newly transformed foe who had a sinister smile on his face.

"So this what you really look like huh?" Superman asked as he flew up and stood face to face with Frieza.

"That's correct you see the form you just saw previously was just a suit I needed...cause you see my power is so great that I can't really control it so that's why I needed that other form. But since I trained for 4 moths my power has increased and I can control it far better than before but still took that other form just in case' Frieza explained to Superman who was very shocked by this "Now then shall we begin ?"

Superman and Frieza charged at each other and began attempts to punch Frieza but the sadistic being easily caught his punch he then knees Superman in the gut and side kicks him far back. Supergirl the flew at Frieza trying to hit him while his back is turned on her but before she could to anything to harm him...Frieza uses his tail and wraps it around Supergirl's neck (While his back is still turned on her). Frieza then brings her closer and elbows Supergirl in the stomach (causing her to spit a bit of blood from her mouth) and tosses her with his tail in a building causing it to collapse.

"Hm hm hm...how amusing" Frieza says as he watches the building crumble but was suddenly sent flying by a punch and crashed in the ocean. Frieza emerges from the water with an unhappy look and glared at his attacker who was non other than the man of steel.

"Frieza I'll give you this chance to surrender !" Superman warned as he pointed a finger at Frieza.

"Oh how many times have I herd these heroic speeches it's really quite...old" Frieza said ignoring the warning then he flew towards Superman,Superman prepares to punch Frieza but suddenly disappears before he could hit him. Superman then senses a presence behind him as he turns around...a punch sends him upwards in the air. The punch belonged to Frieza who as well flew upwards towards Superman and hits Superman downwards with his tail. Frieza then shoots hundreds of energy bullets where Superman has crashed causing a massive explosion. Before the smoke could clear 2 red beams came from the smoke.

"What ?!" Frieza asked in shock the he saw the 2 red beams coming towards him, hitting him directly in the chest, doing some damage to him. Like a bullet Superman shot out of the smoke catching Frieza off guard (Who was recovering from the heat vision) slamming his powerful fist into the alien's face sending him across Metropolis. Using his super speed Superman moved past Frieza and appears behind the tyrant then uses elbow to hit him downwards causing a huge creter when Frieza crashed to the ground.

"Had enough ?" Superman asked hovering near the cretar where Frieza has crashed. Frieza slowly got up and glared at the kryptonian but instead of words...Frieza shot his eye lasers at Superman who shot his heat vision. The 2 eye beams began to struggle but as they were struggling Frieza shot a death beam from his finger directly at Superman's chest causing him to stop the struggle and get hit by Frieza's eye lasers sending him flying backwards. As Frieza began to charge at the kryptonian he was hit by a punch in the face sending him crashing through the ground. Frieza then looked at the attacker and was slightly surprised to see...Wonder Woman,Flash,Green Lantern,Batman,Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl.

 **FLASHBACK**

After Tagoma broke the Lantern's bubble he charged at created a shield with his ring which Tagoma once again destroyed with 1 punch and continues to charge at Johnn but before he could do anything else he felt a massive unbearable pain in the stomach which turned out to be Wonder Woman punching him...as she was doing that GL created a gigantic human fist which he punches Tagoma with, sending him crashing through a building. As Tagoma got up he was greeted by Wonder Woman who sends a roundhouse kick in the alien soldier's face,breaking his scouter and knocking him unconscious. J'onn was flying directly at Shisami who shot a Ki blast which J'onn avoids and turns into a creature with 4 arms,6 eyes,razor sharp teeth and a snake-like body. J'onn then raps his body around Shisami but the alien was a able to break free and just when he broke free...Hawkgirl came behind him and hits him with her mace on the right side breaking one of his horns.

"AHHHHHHHHH !" The alien screamed in pain then turns around with a very angry look on his face. He then attempts to punch her but his fist was stopped by a lasso and when he looks around he sees that Wonder Woman holding his arm with the lasso of truth. Before he could do anything else he was hit with a massive telephatic blow from J'onn J'onzz causing him to scream in agony. Seeing another opening Hawkgirl hits Shisami with her mace once again only much harder and GL creates a gigantic hammer and smashes the elite in the ground leaving him unconscious.

"Stand still !" Sorbet yelled in frustration while trying to hit the Flash with his ring.

"Now why would I wanna do that ?" Flash mockingly asked while avoiding another shot. As Sorbet was doing that Batman threw several explosives at Sorbet's back while he didn't notice him and they exploded. After the explosion however Sorbet was not very damaged which surprised Batman, Sorbet then turns around and glares at the Dark Knight, then points his ring at him a fires an energy beam but before the beam could hit him...Wonder Woman flew in front of Batman and deflected the beam with her bracelets. Sorbet was surprised by this and out of anger he fires 4 more which Wonder Woman manages to deflect,becoming very angry he continues to fire more energy blasts at her. The Flash then uses his super speed to run away but he was not looking to escape,he uses his super speed to run around the Earth and then came up to Sorbet who was still distracted and punches him in the face sending Sorbet slightly a few feet away from the ground then Martian Manhunter came up at Sorbet and punches him down on the ground knocking him unconscious as well.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hmph...Impressive actually I didn't think you would be able to defeat them so quickly" Frieza said while smirking. Then Superman and Supergirl came and joined the other leagures.

"Give up Frieza your outnumbered and outmatched !" Superman said as he stood along side his cousin.

"I'll admit that I am outnumbered...but...'outmatched' ?"Frieza crossed his arms and continued to smirk

"Well looks to me so, we beat all of your elite soldiers and I don't think your though enough to take on all of us at once" GL said pointing his ring at the tyrant.

"Really ?...hm hm hm hm...hahahahahahaha !" Frieza began laughing like a maniac much to the surprise of the 8 heroes "You poor fools ! You have no idea what terrors I am yet capable of ! I was born a prodigy and in my entire life I've never bothered to train because I have no reason to...but some years ago I met my end at the hands of a being called a 'Super Saiyan' after I got brought back to life I knew that I could not have defeated him as I was. That's why I trained for 4 months and I have unlocked my full potential" Frieza then uncrossed his arms "Be honored you'll be the first to see this power of mine" Frieza then began to power up and a golden fire-like aura appeared around.

All the justice leagure could do now is watch in horror as the tyrant began to transform. After he has finished transforming he didn't appear that different: His white skin turned into golden yellow,his hands,feet and face were a dark purple.

"Now then...shall we continue ?" The now newly transformed Frieza asked with a very sinister smirk.

"Superman ! Your gonna have to fly in the Sun NOW ! There's no way all of us can take him head on." Batman told Superman

"But..."Superman tried to say but was cut off by Supergirl

"Kal...please" Supergirl looked at him and begged him.

"...Alright" Superman said with a hesitation, he then flew upwards and above the clouds.

"Where are you going ? Oh well I suppose I doesn't matter anyway" Frieza then turns his attention to the 7 heroes "I'll take care of these pests first."

* * *

 **IN SPACE**

Superman was using all the energy he has left flies directly in the Sun and goes inside it.

" _I can feel my strength growing fast..._ e _veryone please,please be alive...Bruce,Diana,Johnn,Shiera,Berry,J'onn,Kara...Mother,Father...Lois...I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are all safe"_ Superman thought very worried as he floated inside the Sun.

Superman began hearing the screams of agony and pain of Batman,Supergirl,Wonder Woman,GL and the rest.

" _Please just...a little bit more"_ Superman began to worry even more.

Suddenly all the screaming has stopped.

" _NO ! I can't take this any longer"_ Superman thought in his mind as he shot out of the Sun and back to Earth.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS**

Frieza (who was floating) senses someone coming and looks up at the clouds. Superman arrives now all yellow from being in the Sun and looks down to see everyone on the ground without moving.

"Oh don't worry...I didn't kill them...yet" Frieza told Superman as he now glared at Frieza who was not intimidated by his glare "I was just about done playing with them and I was about to finish them off and come after you...but since your here-"

"Let's fight somewhere else" Superman interrupts Frieza who was surprised by this.

"Fufu...I don't think that your really...in a position to tell me that-" Once again Frieza never got to finish as Superman throws a heavy and powerful punch at him which Frieza blocks. But the punch as so strong that it sends the alien tyrant flying on the other side of the planet.

* * *

 **MOUNTAIN AREA**

Frieza lands in an area however Frieza stopped himself in mid air.

" _W-What ?! How did he get so strong ?"_ Frieza thought in surprise as Superman came in the same location.

"Frieza...your rain of terror ends here and now." Superman stated to which Frieza simply laughed.

"Hahaha...oh really ?" Frieza said in a mocking tone "You know...now that you've became much stronger I'm actually happy. Because with you here I can finally test my new powers."

Superman said nothing but charged at Frieza and proceeds to punch him again but Frieza catches his fist just like the last time but unlike than Frieza was shocked to see that despite catching his fist...he was still send flying by the kryptonian's strength. Frieza now charges at Superman who uses his Frost Breath to freeze him but Frieza manages to get through and sends a couple of punches to Superman's chest then appears behind him and delivers a two-leg kick, knocking Superman down in the ground.

"Just so you know my power level right now is in the trillions" Frieza explained to Superman "I don't know how you became that powerful but it doesn't really matter cause your power is still inferior compared to my own"

"Does it look like I care ? I don't care how powerful you are...you will be beaten" Superman said the shot his heat beams at Frieza who deflected them away. But as he deflected them Superman flew up at him and unleashed a flurry of punches then finishes it by grabbing Frieza by the tail and throws him in a rock formation destroying it. The ruble explodes as Frieza comes out of it and both aliens charge at each other, they both clash at unprecedented speeds before Superman delivers an uppercut knocking Frieza sky high. Frieza stops himself in mid air and the touches his lips to see purple blood coming from his mouth.

"That's it ! This planet is dust !" Frieza yelled with pure rage and flew higher. Then he lifts his index finger up and creates a massive Sun-looking energy ball.

"Y-You wouldn't !" Superman yelled in shock

"Oh but I would." Frieza grins then he throws the Supernova right at the Man of Steel

"That Maniac" Superman yelled as he flew at the energy ball and manages to deflect it with a punch, sending it into space much to Frieza shock.

"No ! Impossible !" Frieza yelled looking at his attack going to space and he glares at the man of steel "What just happened was simply a miracle. But...I'll make sure that an anomaly like that never ever happens again !"

Frieza attacks Superman attempting to kick him...however Superman blocks his kick and punches him in the gut,knocking him back. Frieza fires more KI blasts at Superman,who takes them out by using his heat vision. Superman the flies past Frieza who was unable to see him. As Frieza turns around he is greeted with an elbow to the face from Superman who proceeds to headbutt Frieza causing him to bleed even more.

"I am going to KILL YOU !" Frieza yelled in rage but Superman flew at him again and punches him in the face.

"Why don't you shut your mouth already ? I'm sick and tired of hearing your blabering" Superman said calmly this made the tyrant even more angry. Frieza clashes with Superman once again and began fighting at super-fast speeds across the entire mountain area. Superman delivers a strike which knocks Frieza back and then Superman proceeds flying at the alien tyrant and delivers 1 final blow, knocking him towards the ground. When Frieza crashed the ground it was so powerful that it made an monstrous creter.

Superman calmly looks at the creter, and was surprised to see Frieza revert to his original form.

"What no...no...impossible !" Frieza said in shock as he looked his hands

"Looks like that power you had is gone" Superman said while floating and looking down at the weakened alien "Remember that energy ball you shot at me ? I think it was because you put so much energy in that ball that it shorted your time limit in that form."

"No. This can't be I refuse to except it !" Frieza yelled while still looking at his hands and then glares up at the kryptonian

"You are now weakened I suggest you give up if you know what's good for you." Superman said

"Grrrr...if I can't win THEN NO ONE WILL !" Frieza yelled then he raised both of his hands up and creates an energy ball.

"NO !" Superman yells as he shots like a bullet to stop the tyrant...but was too late Frieza hit the ball on the ground causing the entire planet to explode.

* * *

 **IN SPACE**

Superman slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see the remains of the planet.

"No...everyone...I'm so so sorry" Superman said in despair with tears from his eyes. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see a strange being hovering in space while holding his shoulder.

"W-Who are you ?" Superman asked the strange humanoid being

"I am called Whis" the being introduced himself "I see you lost your planet. But don't worry you'll see everyone again"

"What ? You can recreate Earth and revive everyone ?" Superman asked in shock but Whis shook his head

"No...I can't recreate planets or revive people" Whis told him "But I can travel back in time and correct things"

"Really" The last son of Krypton asked the deity

"Of course...but your going to have to do this quickly because I can only do this once" Whis explained to him

" _Bruce,everyone I'm sorry but I have to cross the line just this once"_ Superman thought and looked at Whis "Alright but can you give me some time to heal up ?"

"Of course" Whis said with a polite smile

 **After finishing healing**

"Are you ready" Whis asked Superman who simply nodded, Then both disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

 **FIFTY FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

"Grrr...if I can't win-" Frieza was interrupted by Superman who vanishes in a bright light and appears in front of Frieza

"No you don't !" Superman yells as he delivers another uppercut sending Frieza up in the sky "It's over Frieza !" Superman yelled as he shot his heat vision at a massive level so strong that it could be seen from space.

"NOOOOOO !" Frieza yelled his final words as he get's incinerated by Superman's heat vision

"It's finally over" Superman said

"Indeed it is" Superman turns around seeing Whis standing behind him with a smile

"How can I ever repay you ?" Superman asked Whis

"Well..." Whis said

* * *

 **HOURS LATER IN THE WATCHTOWER**

"Mmmm...Earth's food never ceases to amaze me" Whis said while eating the food in the Watchtower

"Clark...you crossed the line" Batman said to Superman

"I know but I didn't have much of a choice" Superman said to everyone " if you don't want to be a member anymore...I understand" Superman got off his chair and walked towards the door

"Wait" GL said causing Superman to stop and look at him "Maybe we should let this one slip just this once"

"I'm sorry Johnn...but I quite" Superman said as he went through the door "But...that doesn't mean that I won't stop being a hero" Superman said before the door closed

* * *

 **Well that was it hope you enjoyed and please review and also please check out my other fanfic stories.**


End file.
